Clan Uzumaki
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: La historia de la familia de Naruto antes de su nacimiento, secretos del Clan Uzumaki, amor, acción y batallas, reeditado, espero que les guste.
1. Yata Uzumaki

Reeditado:

Vale, ganaron los críticos XD a ver si ya no me quedo tan peor, intentaré ir mejorando, espero que ya no tenga tanta Horrografia e intente meter mas narración, quite los flashbacks, ya no los anuncio, ahora los recuerdos los pongo en letra cursiva, si les cuesta leerlo me avisan para volver a poner el anuncio de flashbacks aunque creo que es una aberración literaria XD pero no todos somos expertos lectores ni expertos escritores, así que poco a poco intentare mejorar, ¿Qué me falta? ¡A si!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia original es creación de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si Naruto fuera mío T.T Minato no estaría muerto XD espero les agrade o mas bien espero que ahora si les agrade XD saludos a todos

**Yata Uzumaki**

La sala de aquel departamento estaba repleto, incluso se podría decir que la escena era un poco graciosa debido a lo reducido de la dimensión de la habitación, estaba lleno de nuevos jounnin recién graduados algunos con un poco mas de antigüedad y experiencia; lo que no era nada gracioso era el tema que se trataba en esa sala, había todo tipo de rostros, sorprendidos, confundidos, preocupados, pero sobre todo dos rostros muy parecidos, estaban completamente desencajados. No era para menos, lo que acababa de confesar la mujer de cabellera albina no era cualquier cosa, especialmente para aquel chico de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, era especialmente un shock… no era de sorprenderse que le odiara, ella misma lo había hecho por años; el rostro de la mujer de 37años giró en busca de otra mirada, lo que vio no le sorprendió, tenia la cara gacha, seguramente conteniendo su ira, aquella chica de cabellera dorada temblaba tal vez de impotencia, se notaba la furia en su chakra, le dolía, pero sabía que el desprecio que la chica sintiera por ella se lo había ganado a pulso, la mujer de cabellera albina y ojos jade se dio cuenta que la jovencita estaba por llegar a su limite de paciencia, explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo?... ¿cómo te has atrevido a mantenerme oculto esto por tanto tiempo madre? –la rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza, quizás por la ira contenida o por el repentino conocimientote su origen-¡¿Como pudiste?!, ¡¿acaso estas loca?!-exclamo la chica golpeando la mesa de centro de la sala con una mirada amenazante llena de coraje- y ¿por que?; ¿por que justo ahora me lo dices?, ¡¿por que?! ¡contéstame maldita sea!- grito la rubia exigiendo una respuesta, el rencor se escuchaba en su voz, mezclada con impotencia y dolor, la mujer no podía enfrentar esos ojos color cielo que tanto le recordaban al amor de su vida, su corazón no soportaba esa mirada de odio hacia ella, era como ver los ojos de aquel que se llevara su felicidad con la muerte. La mujer guardo silencio y esperó a que cualquier cosa pasara, conocía a la perfección el temperamento de la rubia, se parecía tanto a ella misma, en ese aspecto hubiera preferido que heredara el temperamento apacible de su padre y no el arrebatado de ella misma, no le que daba mas que esperar a ver que reacción tendría su hija si bien que me reclamara y dijera hasta de lo que habría de morir sin permitirle siquiera defenderse o explicarle, saldría corriendo sin escuchar explicación alguna o se calmaría y escucharía la explicación que tendría que dar aunque claro estaba que esta última fuera la menos probable, la verdad era que ni la misma albina sabía como comenzar a explicar lo que había sucedido 18 años atrás, antes de la aparición del kyubi, esa noche que le marcaría la existencia para siempre.

-Eres de lo peor, eres una persona sin sentimientos ni valores, ¿te puedes siquiera imaginar el daño que me has hecho madre?-la rubia miraba con desprecio a la mujer que la concibiera, en ese momento no pensaba, solo sentía, sus sentimientos estaban alterados quería tenerla lo mas lejos posible de ella- te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!-posteriormente a eso la joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color cielo sale corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a la mujer de cabello albino decir algo o explicar la situación.

-Una vez mas acerté… sabía que haría eso –dijo la mujer desconcertando a todos-Naruto-sin embargo la mujer no fue escuchada.

-¡Espera Kushina!-grito el chico de piel clara cabellera dorada y ojos color cielo que durante dieciséis años había mantenido encerrado al kyubi, al momento que salía corriendo tras la joven.

-¡Naruto kun!- grito la chica de cabellera negra y ojos perlas, legítima heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Tranquilízate… después de lo que acabo de decir…es lógico que reaccionen así. ¿Ahora entiendes por que te decía que no tenías nada por que preocuparte respecto a la relación de esos dos?-la albina tenía la mirada gacha manteniendo sus ojos ocultos tras los blancos flequillos.

-Ha… hai-dijo la joven Hyuga bastante apenada.

-"Siempre me pareció extraño que esta niña fuera tan amable…por lo regular las personas de su clan eran ególatras y pedantes, el poder lo tenían muy por arriba de la cabeza…"-seguía pensativa y en silencio aquella mujer mientras el resto de jóvenes ninjas estaba aun atónito ante aquella declaración-"genial, hasta el chico Uchiha me ve raro".

-Disculpe Yata sama pero…- una chica de cabellera rosa se había puesto de pie.

-Por alguna razón sabía que esta chica sería la primera en hablar-pensó a mujer con una apacible sonrisa en sus labios- han sido solo seis meses que he convivido con ustedes, pero los suficientes para conocerlos…-la albina miraba con paciencia a la estudiante de la Hokage.

-¿Cómo es posible que callara esto durante tanto tiempo?, y sobre todo a Kushina chan ¡no es justo!... ¿como se atrevió? usted…usted sabía que ellos dos...

-Tranquilízate-la mujer levantaba sus manos en un ademán de calmar a la chica de ojos jade, siendo alumna de la Hokage, no dudaría que en cualquier momento la Haruno la golpeara- tranquilízate Sakura chan….-la Ninja de mayor edad hacía acoplo de toda su voluntad.

-Disculpe…pero como nos pide calma cuando uno de nuestros mejores amigos esta siendo afectado por esta verdad, ¡por un silencio tan cruel!-dijo el chico del Sharingan mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza y usaba su poder en contra de la mujer.

-Ten cuidado con lo que intentas ver Uchiha, puede ser que lo que presencies no te agrade en lo absoluto-dijo la mujer en tono crudo.

-No creas que por usar ese tono me detendrás…!sharingan!- en ese momento los recuerdos y las imágenes mas ocultas en el corazón de la mujer fueron reveladas al joven Uchiha quien al presenciar todo eso cayó de rodillas-pero que demo…- el Uchiha transpiraba frío y su respiración era agitada.

-Si hubiese querido jamás abrías visto esas imágenes Sasuke kun. Se que no es una justificación, pero ahora entenderás un poco mi silencio-dijo la mujer levantándose y caminando hacia el joven-ahora sabes que también tienes que ver en esto…

-¿Por qué?... –dijo poniéndose de pie el chico de cabello azabache-¡¿por que te quedaste callada?!-grito el joven.

-Para protegerlos de su propio destino-dijo la mujer- y por que no me permitieron seguir a su lado- La albina nuevamente toma asiento respirando profundo.

-Podrían expresarlo para todos, ¡si Uchiha lo sabe nosotros también queremos conocer la historia!-grito impaciente el otro Hyuga- Kushina esta sufriendo por esto, necesitamos saber que es lo que paso que afecto tanto su vida-dijo el Hyuga molesto.

-ejem- tosió un chico de afilados dientes y cabellera azul blanquecino- te recuerdo que esto también afecto a Naruto, ¿desde cuándo tan preocupado por Kushina chan?-rió por lo bajo el chico de la espada.

-Eso no te incumbe pescado mal oliente- contesto Neiji con un ligero sonrojo.

-Neiji Hyuga… -la mujer lo miraba con ternura- eres tan implacable como tu padre… pero también eres una buena persona como el- la mujer dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente, sin embargo lo soltó sin mas-pensar que pudiste haber sido mi hijo-concluyo enternecida al ver la preocupación del Hyuga por su hija.

-¿Co…cómo?-dijo el chico sorprendido mientras su sonrojo desaparecía y una mueca incrédula aparecía en su rostro.

-Esta bien… creo que ya se como comenzar… todo sucedió hace mas de 20 años, yo era una ninja vagabunda… mi aldea había sido aniquilada en una de tantas guerras… o al menos eso me había dicho la anciana que me cuido los primeros años de mi vida, mi aldea… ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre… era muy pequeña cuando fue destruida mis primeras técnicas ninjas las aprendí por mi misma deambulando de una aldea a la otra después de que la anciana murió… la soledad y el instinto de supervivencia me guío, gracias a eso me convertí en…

- La ninja sin identidad-dijo la Ninja médico seria.

-La ninja múltiple-complementó la joven de ojos perla apenada.

-La ninja errante, la ninja sin cuna, la ninja ermitaño o al menos eso era hasta que la vida me trajo a konoha…-la mujer sonreía con melancolía y tristeza- convirtiéndome en poco tiempo en el Dragón de fuego de Konoha- sonreía orgullosa al recordar su titulo-ese día en que me tomaron como habitante de la aldea fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, después del nacimiento de Kushina-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a recordar.

_-D__emonios y ahora ¿a donde vine a dar?... ¡rayos!.-una bella chica de cabello albino caminaba entre los cadáveres de varios shinobis- por lo que veo este ah sido todo un campo de batalla… neh… mejor me voy sería demasiado problemático verme envuelta en una guerra…me arriesgo a perder el título y tanto trabajo que me a costado mantenerme sola durante mi vida- dijo a forma de auto burla la chica-¿para que querría una aldea?, para terminar en una guerra como esta, si… vale la pena pertenecer a una aldea –dijo sarcástica la chica mientras seguía avanzando por aquel bosque con marcas de destrucción._

_-¿Quié__n esta ahí?-salieron tres ninjas con bandas raras sobre la cabeza._

_-Yo, solo voy de paso… -contesto la mujer con indiferencia sin detener su andar._

_-en este campo solo hay amigos y enemigos-dijo uno de ellos-identifícate; ¿de que aldea vienes?-dijo el hombre bloqueando el paso de la albina._

_-D__e todas y de ninguna… no tengo aldea de nacimiento-dijo la mujer poniéndose seria y colocando una mano en su cintura como fastidiada._

_-¿Qué__ estupidez dices? Seguramente eres una espía de Konoha-grito el hombre al momento de realizar una serie de sellos -Boro bunshin no jutsu- dijo el hombre y al momento un grupo de clones fueron creados alrededor de la mujer acorralándola._

_-¡P__or favor no me hagas reír!-la chica saca un abanico al puro estilo de Temari- Kamaitachi no Jutsu-la mujer manda a volar a todos los clones de niebla del tipo__**- **__pensaba pasar pacíficamente por este lugar, pero veo que es imposible…no tengo ningún lazo con esa aldea Konoha, yo soy una ninja errante que no tiene aldea, aprendo los jutsus según mi conveniencia, solo le sirvo a aquel que tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar mis servicios sin atarme a una tierra._

_-E__ntonces te recomiendo hagas algo inteligente-dijo otro de los hombres-y te unas a nosotros en contra de Konoha._

_-¿Y__ si me niego?-pregunto altanera._

_-Tendremos que matarte para no arriesgarnos a que te unas a konoha-declaro el tercer hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la albina._

_-¿Ustedes y cuantos más?-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-no son más que basura…no me interesa unirme a tu patética aldea, ni a la de Konoha-dijo aun más altanera, su mirar era frío e indiferente, valiente pero a la vez triste- morir por una tierra que tarde o temprano será devastada, que asco me dan._

_-¡¿Q__ué has dicho?!-el tercer hombre ataca con kunais y shurikens- ¡no veras la luz del siguiente día!_

_-¡N__ecesitaras mas que esto para derrotarme!-la mujer esquiva todos los ataques ágilmente para después hacer una serie de sellos- ¡Kugutsu no jutsu!- una marioneta sale de una invocación usada como escudo._

_-Una marioneta… esa técnica es de la aldea de la arena-dijo el segundo de los ninjas._

_-L__o sabía… ¡esos malditos de la arena son aliados de Konoha!-gritó el primero de los hombres._

_-¡M__orirás!- el tipo hace una serie de sellos -Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!-ante esto una gran capa de niebla se forma alrededor de la chica._

_-P__or favor esto es infantil-dijo la mujer aun mas confiada- hikaru no jutsu!- ante esta técnica la niebla se desvanece-necesitaran mas que eso para derrotarme- la joven albina tenía una sonrisa confiada, le gustaba hacer desatinar a los ninjas de abolengo, sin embargo descuido su defensa- pero ¿que demo…_

_-P__obre estúpida… -dijo el chico al momento de que le incrustaba una kunai en la espalda._

_-El único estúpido eres tu…-la chica toma la mano del tipo con fuerza y coloca un sello explosivo haciéndolo estallar-idiota eso te pasa por intentar pasarte de listo conmigo, estas muerto- de repente la albina siente un fuerte dolor donde la kunai había sido incrustada-pero que demonios; no, ¡no puedo moverme!-la chica estaba completamente paralizada._

_-Ese sacrificio no fue en vano-dijo una de los tipos que restaban- esa kunai tenia el mejor veneno de la aldea de la niebla en su filo._

_-¡M__alditos!…-dijo la mujer cayendo de rodillas con el dolor reflejado en su rostro._

_-Ni siquiera nos preocuparnos por matarte; el mismo veneno se encargara de hacerlo, si tienes suerte morirás mañana al anochecer… si no la tienes agonizaras por lo menos tres días mas-dijo el hombre propinándole una tremenda patada en el estomago mientras reía en forma desquiciada-¡muere perra!-dijo propinándole un ultimo golpe en el estomago- vamos-dio la orden y desaparece junto a su acompañante_

_-Maldita sea, __me…me confié-dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos-bueno algún día debía pasar- las palabras las jalaba lastimosamente, sentía como la vida se le escapaba- je… moriré, completamente olvidada -con esto la chica cierra los ojos quedando inconciente-¿donde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?- la chica caminaba en una inmensa obscuridad-¿por qué esta tan obscuro?… ¿dónde estoy? esto es la muerte…¿esta obscuridad es morir? no me gusta-gritaba desesperadamente-no quiero estar aquí en la muerte-decía con desesperación._

_-E__ntonces lucha por vivir-se escucho una voz dulce en medio de esa obscuridad._

_-¿eh?, __.¿una luz?...la chica camino hacia la luz y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una joven de ojos verdes y cabellera roja como el fuego._

_-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿donde…donde estoy?-pregun__tó albina al despertar, se sentía cansada, como la mujer al despertar._

_-No te esfuerces de mas… estas en un campamento de la aldea de konoha, me llamo kushina… ¿como te sientes?._

_-¿K__o…kokoha?-pregunto débil al recordar que aquellos eran enemigos de quienes la habían atacado-¿por qué?, ¿por qué me ayudas?…¿como sabes que no …que no pertenezco a la niebla?._

_-Veo que sabes que estamos en guerra con ellos… bueno, Primero te salvo la vida y después hablamos de quien eres y por que tus compañeros te atacaron-dijo mientras le daba a beber algo._

_-¿Qué__ es…eso?-pregunto la albina mirando con desconfianza el recipiente que la pelirroja le ofrecía. _

_-¡N__o preguntes y tómatelo!, hasta el fondo…Tsunade sama batallo mucho para hacer el antídoto así que ¡tómatelo todo!-dijo con autoridad._

_-¿Eh?...ha…hai-comenzó a beberlo no sabía por que pero la chica frente a ella le daba confianza y seguridad-¡sabe horrible!-dijo con una graciosa mueca de asco._

_-__jaja si… pero solo así terminaremos de salvar tu vida- sonrío la pelirroja con ternura._

_-¿Por qué?; ¿por qué me ayudan?-pregunto recostándose de nuevo con cansancio._

_-¿Por qué?-la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera de fuego pensó un momento- no lo se-dijo levantando los hombros y moviendo su cabeza negativamente al mismo tiempo- es el ritmo de vida que llevamos aquí en Konoha, si vemos a alguien en desgracia ayudamos, pero bueno ya te explicare después, descansa… te hace falta-después de eso sale de la tienda y la rubia cierra los ojos._

_-M__enuda forma de vida de los de konoha, será… ¿que mi aldea era así?, si seguro por crédulos…los destruyeron-después de esto la albina queda profundamente dormida mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_

-Aquella noche fue muy pesada para mi…-dijo la albina abriendo sus ojos tras recordar aquel momento tan feliz de su vida, veía el rostro interesado de los nuevos y jóvenes protectores de la aldea de la hoja-el veneno iba desapareciendo pero mis defensas necesitaban descansar… al despertar… fue cuando lo conocí… esos hermosos ojos azules que me robarían el corazón…


	2. El dragón de fuego de Konoha

Reeditado:

Vale, ganaron los críticos XD a ver si ya no me quedo tan peor, intentaré ir mejorando, espero que ya no tenga tanta Horrografia e intente meter mas narración, quite los flashbacks, ya no los anuncio, ahora los recuerdos los pongo en letra cursiva, si les cuesta leerlo me avisan para volver a poner el anuncio de flashbacks aunque creo que es una aberración literaria XD pero no todos somos expertos lectores ni expertos escritores, así que poco a poco intentare mejorar , espero no se me pasaran muchas tildes ._.U se hace lo que se puede XD, ¿Qué me falta? ¡A si!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia original es creación de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si Naruto fuera mío T.T Minato no estaría muerto XD espero les agrade o mas bien espero que ahora si les agrade XD saludos a todos.

-Aquella noche fue muy pesada para mi…-dijo la albina abriendo sus ojos tras recordar aquel momento tan feliz de su vida, veía el rostro interesado de los nuevos y jóvenes protectores de la aldea de la hoja-el veneno iba desapareciendo pero mis defensas necesitaban descansar… al despertar… fue cuando lo conocí… esos hermosos ojos azules que me robarían el corazón…-Los recuerdos de la albina volvieron como si viviera esos momentos, recordaba con claridad la primera vez que escucho aquella varonil voz

_-E__ntonces ¿ya esta fuera de peligro?-se escucho una voz en la habitación continua a donde la albina descansaba_

_-Hai… completamente fuera de peligro Hokage sama, ya solo tiene heridas menores, nada que no sane con descanso-declaro la misma voz de la chica que le ayudara tiempo atrás, aquella que la había hecho beber ese horrendo brebaje, pero parecía que había funcionado, la albina pudo sentarse sobre el futón en el que estaba recostada, se sentía mucho mejor, parecía que los síntomas habían desaparecido._

_-Esa voz… es de la loca esa que me dio el brebaje horrendo -pensó la chica mientras sonreía de medio lado, aquella mujer le parecía muy agradable, era la primera vez que experimentaba tanta simpatía por alguien._

_-Ya veo… me da gusto que se encuentre en mejor estado-declaro el hombre de ojos azules y cabellera rubia volteando a la puerta de la habitación continua- estaba a punto de morir cuando la encontré- declaro la voz masculina_

_-Si lord Hokage, de no haber sido por usted esa jovencita ahora estaría muerta -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con dulzura al hombre frente a ella_

_-P__ero me preocupa el hecho de que pueda ser una enemiga de Konoha- declaro el hombre de la capa con decorados de llama _

_-No se preocupe Hokage sama- la chica suspiro-algo me dice que esa chica no es enemiga de nuestras tierras, mas bien, parece como perdida-dijo la chica de cabellos de fuego _

_-K__ushina…-interrumpió el hombre mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros acercándola lentamente hacia ella_

_-¿Si Hokage sama?-dijo ella sonrojándose por el acto y la cercanía del rubio, en ese momento la albina abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su habitación mirando la escena, sin entender muy bien se sonrojo, si la descubrían abría interrumpido un momento íntimo entre esos dos_

_-N__o me llames Hokage… para ti sigo siendo Minato- completo la frase acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de la chica, para ese momento la albina que estaba como espectadora de todo eso ya había pasado por todos los colores del rojo, sin embargo disfrutaba de aquel momento, solo estaba esperando que ambos jóvenes juntaran sus labios, no los conocía pero hacían linda pareja._

_-Minato kun-dijo la chica muy sonrojada mientras veía como el joven rubio se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y ella cerraba los ojos por instinto, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y la espectadora tenia un brillo en los ojos, era como ver una escena de telenovela, el ambiente parecía perfecto hasta que…_

_-¡Yondaime sama!-entro un hombre interrumpiendo el momento haciendo que la albina cayera de espaldas al ver interrumpido aquel romántico momento, si ella quería matar al tipo que interrumpió aquello, no podría imaginarse como se sentirían los dos protagonistas de la escena-ah llegado un reporte de ANBU, el enemigo esta preparando un nuevo ataque; lo necesitamos en la junta de estrategas_

_-G__racias Hirobi-dijo con fastidio el joven por la interrupción-hablaremos después kushina-después de esto el joven sale del lugar no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de amor a la pelirroja._

_-Minato kun- dijo ella aun sonrojada mientras veía como el ninja se perdía en la lejanía._

_-¡Q__ue inoportuno neh!-la albina se encontraba recargada en el quicio de la puerta, veía en forma pícara a la que la cuidara durante su convalecencia-que forma de cortar el momento de ese tipo…apuesto que el Kage de tu aldea va a matarlo en cuanto pueda._

_-¿E__h? -la pelirroja se sonroja aun mas volviéndose para ver a su protegida- ya has despertado- dijo la chica de ojos jade cambiando el tema y con una amplia sonrisa_

_-Si… y desperté con unas imágenes muy románticas-contesto la albina no dándose por vencida, le parecía gracioso ver el rostro de esa chica tan rojo como su cabellera _

_-N__-no que dices, Yondaime…digo Minato …es decir el… yo …-la chica estaba acorralada incluso tartamudeaba nerviosa, ¿tan evidente era su sentimiento por el Hokage? Se preguntaba mientras el carmesí en sus mejillas aumentaba._

_-__No hace falta ser una genio para darse cuenta de que lo amas-la albina reía a carcajada limpia- y el a ti… -la albina controla su risa al ver el desconcierto de la pelirroja- se les nota en la mirada…_

_-¿__Eh?-la pelirroja la miro como si aquello fuera imposible con una mueca de inocencia e incomprensión muy al estilo de Naruto cuando no entiende algo-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto abriendo y cerrando los ojos a forma de duda-¿tu crees que le gusto?-dijo ella sorprendida y con un brillo especial en los ojos_

_-¿Eh?-al igual que la pelirroja la albina abrió los ojos una y otra vez, si que aquella chica de ojos verdes era despistada-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta en la forma en que te mira?, ¡kami! Y yo creí que nunca encontraría alguien mas despistada que yo… si que eres distraída mujer-expreso la chica de cabello albino a su protectora con una amplia sonrisa._

_-N__o te burles… Minato siempre me a gustado, desde que era una niña, secretamente, siempre lo eh querido-la pelirroja baja la mirada con tristeza, como recordando tiempos pasados, pero justo en ese momento recordó que la chica frente a ella aun tenia algunas heridas - pero tu deberías estar descansando-reacciono la pelirroja al ver levantada a su paciente- andando, ¡a la cama en este instante!-dijo con autoridad la pelirroja empujando a la albina dentro de la habitación nuevamente._

_-Vale, vale,__ hasta pareces una mamá regañona en vez de una quinceañera enamorada- aquello había logrado sonrojar aun mas a la pelirroja._

_-Anda ven aquí, necesito revisarte esas heridas- dijo la chica de cabello de fuego cambiando el tema rápidamente_

_-G__racias-la albina guardo silencio un momento mientras Kushina cambiaba sus vendajes- sabes- rompió el silencio después de un rato captando la atención de la pelirroja- es muy evidente que él también esta enamorado de ti… creo que hacen una buena pareja-dijo en complicidad mientras una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja se surcaba_

_-__Gracias-la Ninja de la aldea de la hoja caía en cuenta de que estaba confiando mucho en una persona que no conocía, ni siquiera su nombre-aun no me has dicho tu nombre…ni de donde vienes-dijo Kushina cambiando el tema._

_-N__o tengo de donde venir, soy una Ninja vagabunda al servicio de quien logre pagar mis servicios, lo poco que se de mi pasado es que hace mucho mi aldea fue destruida tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba o donde quedaba, no tengo familia mi nombre no importa…por que pasare por esta aldea como eh pasado por tantas… ¿para que quieres saber el nombre de alguien que no volverás a ver?._

_-P__ara recordar el nombre de la primera persona que me ah dado ánimos con Minato kun-dijo sonriendo- muchos me dicen que no tengo oportunidad con el, que es el Hokage, uno de esos raros genios que se dan una vez cada década, una mente estratega maestra y un hombre apacible y maduro; soy el completo opuesto de el, soy torpe, infantil y débil- dijo con un dejo de tristeza la pelirroja._

_-S__abes no deberías menos preciarte de esa manera, no creo que seas ni débil ni torpe, si te gusta lucha por el, insisto, también lo traes loquito- dijo la chica guiñando un ojo-además por ahí dicen que el amor es complementarse… si eres su opuesto son como el ying y el yang-sonrió la albina-son el complemento perfecto el uno del otro_

_-Arigato-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce-¿de verdad no me dirás tu nombre?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja_

_-Y__ata…-dijo en un susurro la albina _

_-¿Cómo?-pregunto la chica pues con lo bajo que lo dijo a penas y pudo percibir un sonido salido de los labios de la albina_

_-__Mi…mi nombre es Yata- repitió un poco sonrojada -o al menos así me llamaba la única persona que estuvo a mi lado._

_-¡Ah!, como la hermana menor de la princesa ¡Kushinada!, sabes algo… tu eres muy parecida a mi; yo vengo de la aldea oculta del remolino…pero cuando era pequeña mi aldea fue destruida y los aldeanos de Konoha me han acogido… eres solo 2 años menor que yo, Yata ¿no te gustaría quedarte en la villa oculta entre las hojas?_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿así nada mas?, no es tan fácil chica, soy un espíritu libre que odia estar atado a una tierra- recrimino la chica haciéndose la fuerte_

_-V__amos, hasta un espíritu necesita un mausoleo para descansar en paz- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa_

_-S__abes… hablar de mausoleos cuando estuve al borde de la muerte no es nada agradable- recrimino la albina con un puchero molesto y cruzándose de brazos_

_-J__e, si tienes razón, anda Yata, quédate en Konoha y de ahora en adelante, tu serás mi hermana menor con una aldea… Konoha, estoy segura de que la aldea te acogerá-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo-yo… eh estado sola, pero Konoha se convirtió en mi aldea, en mi hogar… me gustaría tener una familia, una hermana, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Kushina-__sama…-la chica corresponde al abrazo por primera vez sentía el calido abrazo de una compañera, alguien le ofrecía un hogar, un corazón, una familia, alguien le había dado importancia a su existencia, un sentimiento que ella desconocía hasta ese momento, mas aun; cuando a penas la conocía-¿De verdad quieres ser mi hermana?- aquella pregunta fue realizada con algo de miedo sin soltar el abrazo de la pelirroja, lo que ella por respuesta solo hizo el abrazo mas estrecho_

Silencio era lo único que existía en esa sala que durante 16 años habitara el rubio hiper-activo de la aldea de la hoja, los presentes estaban atónitos ante el relato, esta mujer había conocido a la mamá de Naruto, y las condiciones en que se conocieron los hacían entender cada vez menos el como habían sucedido las cosas.

-Y…¿que paso después?-dijo la chica de ojos perla rompiendo aquel silencio estremecedor

-¿Después?... ayude en la guerra a Konoha… -la albina cierra lo ojos rememorando aquellos días de batalla, a pesar de la masacre vivida, la albina había conocido en aquellos tiempos lo que era el trabajo en equipo y sobre todo, la voluntad de fuego, la misma que adoptaría y llevaría para siempre en su corazón y ritmo de vida.

_-escúchenme bien las dos- un rubio de intensos ojos azules estaba de espaldas a una pelir__roja y una albina- estamos en la boca del lobo, así que necesitamos trabajar juntos, de esto depende la batalla, tenemos muchas…demasiadas bajas- la mirada del Hokage se endureció-Kushina necesitare que uses tu jutsu de fuego-dijo el hokage-yo lo incrementare con mi elemento viento-dijo serio el Hokage_

_-vale, hasta en batalla se complementan… eso es lindo- la albina sonrío pícaramente a los dos jóvenes que se sonrojaron de súbito._

_-Yata, no digas esas cosas, necesitamos concentrarnos- dijo el Hokage aun sonrojado._

_-¡bah! Esto es pan comido para mi… solo miren y aprendan- dijo la albina por demás arrogante comenzando un ataque- katon: souryu no jutsu- a su orden un dragón de fuego se formo atacando a mas de un contrincante-¡ja! Pan comido-sonrío altanera dando la espalda al campo recién atacado_

_-¿__Estas loca?- grito el Hokage molesto- ahí también están aliados_

_-L__o importante es cumplir la misión, no importan los medios- dijo molesta la albina, hasta ese momento ese había sido su ritmo de vida como Ninja errante._

_-E__res tan…- la pelirroja la miraba con ira_

_-Yata cuidado- haciendo uso de su velocidad el Hokage se int__erpone entre la albina y un ataque de varios shuriken_

_-¡Minato!-grito horrorizada la Pelirroja al ver a su amor atravesado por aquellas armas y cayendo lentamente en brazos de Yata quien lo sostuvo para que no calera de lleno al suelo._

_-¡Baka!... ¿por que hiciste eso? –definitivamente la albina no tenia respeto por sus superiores ni siquiera por que fuera la máxima autoridad-estúpido-decía con lágrimas en los ojos- no debiste meterte_

_-¡Minato!- la pelirroja l__lega corriendo donde el rubio y se arrodilla a su lado_

_-usuratonkachi… -se quejaba el rubio al sentir las heridas-te dije… que debíamos atacar…en equipo- decía con dificultad por el dolor_

_-Minato…yo- yo- la chica __de cabellera blanca tartamudeaba sentía una culpa incomparable, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de tan alto rango arriesgara su vida por una don nadie como ella?-¡idiota! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – grito la albina con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como el rubio cerraba los ojos para quedar inconciente. _

_-¡Hokage sama!- uno de los pocos ninjas que estaban por allí alcanzo a ver lo que sucedió_

_-¡Jinmu!, ve ahora mismo por Tsunade, el Hokage esta mal herido- grito co autoridad la pelirroja con un intento fallido de controlar su desesperación._

_-pero el enemigo…-el hombre no sabía que hacer_

_-Que vallas por Tsunade Hime, ¡ahora!- grito mas furiosa la pelirroja al momento que el hombre salía corriendo-cuídalo- la pelirroja se pone de pie tomando la Katana del Hokage- yo me encargo de protegerlos_

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me protegió… yo soy nada, por que tendría que protegerme a mi… una basura… alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a su aldea- la albina estaba fuera de si-¡YO NO VALGO NADA, IDIOTA, NO DEBISTE SALVARME, NO DEBISTE INTERFERIR!- la albina es silenciada por una sonora bofetada_

_-¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?, lo hizo por que eres importante para el… esta es la voluntad de fuego de Konoha, proteger a quienes te importan- la albina miraba a la chica de ojos jade atónita mientras se sobaba la mejilla-Minato no morirá… el es el Hokage, ya lo verás-después de eso la pelirroja sale al ataque de cuanto enemigo intentaba acercarse a la albina y el rubio._

_-Kushina…- la chica veía aquella batalla como en cámara lenta, donde quiera que viera a sus aliados de batalla, se protegían uno al otro, algunos que ni siquiera los conocía la defendían de ataques del enemigo, a los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, les basta con saber que pertenecen a Konoha para proteger a su semejante-¿esto… es la voluntad de fuego?- los ojos de la albina fueron cubiertos por su flequillo-yo… quiero ser parte de ella- la mirada de la albina se deja ver reflejando autoridad, seguridad y determinación- apártense del campo-grito la albina con autoridad-tu, llévate lejos al cuarto con cuidado, déjalo en un lugar seguro y después buscas a Tsunade sama para decirle donde esta- ordeno la joven _

_-¿P__ero quien te crees tu para ordenar?, el que seas amiga del Hokage…- el tipo se callo de inmediato al sentir el chakra asesina de la albina_

_-¿quieres morir antes que los enemigos?…desobedece y te daré gusto- un aura oscura rodeaba a la albina_

_-¿Qué?... ¿que es esto?-ante esa visión el Ninja tomo el cuerpo del cuarto y se alejo lo mas pronto posible de ella_

_-La voluntad de fuego…- la albina comienza ah hacer unos sellos con los ojos cerrados- yo, también protegeré a los seres que me importan…ahora tengo personas que me miran y les preocupo y ellos también me importan, proteger, a mi gente, seguiré la voluntad de fuego, ese será a partir de ahora, mi camino del Ninja…-a su mente vienen la imagen de Kushina peleando-kushina-la albina estaba concentrada mientras la imagen del cuarto protegiéndola se formaba en su mente-Minato-los sellos no paraban – y toda la aldea de la hoja- la albina abre los ojos mirando como todos los ninjas de la aldea peleaban desesperadamente-¡aléjense!- la albina había terminado con los sellos, los habitantes de Konoha sintieron ese poderoso chakra-katon: domo gokuryuu no jutsu- a su orden un inmenso dragón de llamas rojas se formo atacando a todos los enemigos de Konoha__._

_-Yata…- la pelirroja había visto aquel ataque era impresionante_

_-¿Q__uién es esa chica?- pregunto uno de los tantos ninjas de Konohagakure sorprendido de aquella técnica_

_-Ella, es el dragón de fuego de Konoha, mi hermana- sonrío la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la albina_

_-Kushina- dijo sorprendida la albina al ver a la pelirroja a su lado mientras intentaba mantener su técnica._

_-Veo que has entendido la voluntad de fuego- la descendiente de la aldea del remolino comienza a formar sellos-katon: gokuzumaki no jutsu-un segundo y poderoso ataque en forma de remolino de fuego arremete contra sus contrincantes, tanto el dragón como el remolino se unen en una sola técnica volviéndose mas fuerte, exterminando a los enemigos y sorprendiendo a los aliados._

_-__Pero quienes son ellas- dijo un ANBU el cual si se pudiera ver su rostro tras la mascara se podría ver la boca completamente abierta y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y blancos, llenos de sorpresa_

_-__Son, las hermanas de fuego- sonrío un hombre al mirar la imagen de la albina y la pelirroja ambas agotadas y respirando con dificultad pero erguidas con orgullo y solemnes._

_-Hokage sama, ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto al ver al hombre que había dicho aquello_

_-N__o moriré tan fácil- sonrió el hombre sin apartar la mirada de las chicas_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con que son las hermanas de fuego?- pregunto el ANBU_

_-A__mbas no pertenecen a Konoha, pero llevan la voluntad como si fueran parte de nosotros, ellas son el remolino y el dragón de fuego de Konoha- una sonrisa surco los labios del Hokage mientras el viento se encargaba de mecer la larga cabellera de las dos chicas._

-Ese día me gane el titulo por el que todos me conocen en Konohagakure- la albina abrió los ojos después de su relato-ganamos la batalla y como lo dijo Kushina, la aldea me abrió las puertas … Konoha se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar, el conocimiento que tenia sobre todas las aldeas que había visitado, así como mi participación en la guerra me elevaron al nivel de jounin de inmediato, durante ese tiempo me olvide de mi pasado… en ese momento, ya era parte de Konoha mi historia había comenzado ahí.- la albina volvía-la albina sonreía con la mirada fija en un punto, su cuerpo estaba en aquella sala, pero su mente estaba veinte años en el pasado.

_- M__e parece increíble el manejo que tienes con la shuriken Yata, tu aldea era una de grandes guerreros- el hombre de cabellera dorada que practicaba con ella elogiaba la destreza de la albina con las armas, desde la llegada de la chica a la aldea de la hoja, el Hokage se había ofrecido a tomarla como pupila, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho que la chica aprendía rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto, algunas veces le metía en mas de un problema durante sus entrenamientos, en ese momento tomaban un descanso del arduo entrenamiento, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero de verdad que la joven le daba problemas._

_- no lo se… -respondió aquella chica con pantalón negro ajustado lo mismo que una blusa del mismo color tapado con un chaleco color verde mostrando las insignias del grado jounin, pero muy aparte de esas insignias portaba la mas importante en la frente para ella una insignia que le daba identidad y un lugar al que pertenecía -y supongo que no lo sabré jamás… no recuerdo nada, desde pequeña siempre estuve sola, bueno la anciana Mito me crió hasta los cinco años cuando murió… pero a parte de ella, no recuerdo nada mas, no hubo alguien que velara por mi… las técnicas que eh aprendido las eh aprendido sola… mis primeras kunai y shuriken las adquirí…- la chica se queda en silencio con una mirada amarga y una tristeza en su voz._

_- ¿Eh?, ¿como? -Pregunto un tanto serio el joven mientras paraba de tomar agua mirando algo preocupado a su nueva pupila._

_-R__obando, sabes que hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa-al fin declaro la rubia con los puños cerrados- un ninja muy descuidado como para no notar que me estaba llevando sus armas… estaba borracho bebiendo con unas chicas de un burdel de aquella aldea… no se si me daba vergüenza o lástima-dijo la chica recordando a aquel ninja- tenia el cabello largo era albino, tenia la cara maquillada y era un pervertido…no logro recordar como lo llamaban- la chica se quedo pensando un buen rato hasta que la voz de el rubio la saco de sus cavilaciones_

_-¡Jiraiya!- grito de repente el joven Hokage con entusiasmo_

_-¡Exacto Minato kun!... ¿como lo supiste…eh?- la chica se queda callada al ver a un hombre acercarse hasta el –¡es el!-pensó la chica aterrada al ver que era un ninja de la aldea, llevaban poco tiempo de haber terminado la guerra por la cual llego a konoha y no conocía a la mayoría de los ninja que andaban fuera-¡que horror!- pensó la chica mientras sus ojos se ponian grandes y blancos- ¡y para colmo de males parece ser amigo de Minato san!_

_-¡Jiraiya sensei!- dijo el joven feliz al ver a su maestro ahí, después de mucho tiempo al fin volvía a ver al culpable de su excelencia como Ninja._

_-¡para colmo de males es su maestro!… no puedo creer que ese hombre sea el maestro de alguien tan correcto como Minato kun- dijo la chica aun con cara de espanto_

_-¡Minato kun__! No sabes el gusto que me da verte muchacho, tanto tiempo… ¿eh?- el hombre miro a la chica que estaba ahí con el._

_-ay no,__ ya me reconoció- pensó la chica mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca y daba un paso hacia atrás_

_- yo te conozco- dijo el sannin serio_

_- ¡kami!, ahora si; ya me reconoció, quizás después de todo no estaba tan ebrio- pensó la chica mientras su cara seguía asustada_

_-¡si! ¡__Nunca olvidaría a una joven tan hermosa!, dígame señorita nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar- dijo comenzando a galantear a la chica_

_-__Lo sabía- pensó la chica con un tic en la cara- este tipo es un bobo, como puede ser el maestro de Minato kun- la chica tenia una pinta fastidiada e incrédula, ¿de verdad ese tipo era el sensei de el Hokage de la aldea?_

_-J__iraiya sensei, le presento a Yata-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la chica recobraba la postura_

_-oh, __veo que has mejorado tus gustos Minato san, esta niña es mas hermosa que Kushina –el pervertido comienza ah hacer unos movimientos referentes a los senos de la joven- ¡siempre me pregunte por que espiabas a alguien tan poco agraciada como kushina!- dijo riendo pervertidamente mientras una vena aparecía en la cien de la albina._

_-E__tto… sensei será mejor que guarde sus comentarios- advirtió Minato mientras pasaba saliva al notar como el Chakra de la albina se elevaba._

_-Pero si es la verdad, mira nada mas que linda delantera- dijo aun mas pervertido el sannin lejendario._

_-__¡Yata Uzumaki!-dijo propinándole un golpe al estilo Tsunade mandándolo a volar al no soportar las burlas a su hermana y los comentarios referentes a su anatomía- un gusto- dijo con sarcasmo mientras el pervertido caía del cielo después de haber sido elevado por el golpe- ¿con que espiando a mi hermana, Minato san?- dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido_

_-e…espera- el Hokage tartamudeaba-… veras Yata…eso…fue hace mucho tiempo… en mis tiempos de chunnin… jejeje Yata no te pongas así.-dijo retrocediendo al ver el aura negra de la chica_

_- ¡ahora veras degenerado!-dijo la chica corriendo tras el Yondaime en una graciosa carrera-¡vuelve aquí cobarde!- dijo la joven rubia mientras lanzaba varias kunais._

_-__¡Soy despistado no tonto!- dijo mientras corría aterrado, sin embargo el joven tropieza y cae de lleno al suelo, la chica que venia tras el no logra frenar a tiempo y cae sobre el_

_-¡auch!- dijo ella al momento que se levantaba algo adolorida por el golpe, mientras se medio enderezaba caía en cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban el Hokage y ella, consiguiendo un rojo muy intenso en sus mejillas por parte de ambos jóvenes._

_-¡Yata!- se escuchpo un grito que saco a ambos jóvenes de ese sonrojo para pasar a un pálido tipo papel albanene, entre todas las personas de la aldea era precisamente ella quien tenia que ver esa imagen que dejaba mucho que decir._

_-K__u…shina-dijo al momento que se levantaba rápidamente de esa posición intentando dar una explicación, a pesar de saber que todo era un mal entendido, sabía que seria muy difícil explicarlo, si ella lo hubiese visto tampoco lo creería._

_-¡Así que este era tu entrenamiento!- grito la pelirroja furiosa al momento de salir corriendo dejando a el Hokage completamente confundido, mientras que una albina salía corriendo tras ella._

_-¡Nee chan espera!- grito la chica al momento de verla salir corriendo, para salir tras ella-¡Kushina detente maldición!- dijo la chica al fin dándole alcance colocándose frente a ella e impidiéndole el paso a lo que la pelirroja solo atino a darle una sonora bofetada haciendo que una de las coletas de la albina se despeinara debido a la fuerza y el efecto de su rostro siendo volteado por aquel golpe, la chica de cabellos albinos tenia los ojos desencajados, no esperaba esa reacción de la que consideraba una hermana giro lentamente su rostro para ver a la pelirroja mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla lastimada, es verdad que le dolía la bofetada, pero le dolía mas la acción de su amiga._

_-¡Nunca pensé que me hicieras esto Yata!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja._

_-Pe…pero K__ushina… yo…- dijo la rubia mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo esos ojos color jade que la miraban con rencor le impedían decir algo, estaba confundida, lastimada y dolida._

_-Pensé que en verdad eras mi amiga, te considere como una hermana ¡te compartí mis apellidos! Cuando eras una don nadie sin personalidad...y tu, tu… - la chica de cabello de fuego respiraba con dificultad, la ira la tenia apoderada, era una extraña combinación de sentimientos, dolor, coraje, decepción, celos, amor, todo eso en conjunto agitando su mente y cortando su respiración, se hacia cada vez mas fuerte , se volvía un nudo en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar- así me pagas, de esta manera, sabes lo que siento por Minato!-dijo la chica proveniente de la aldea del remolino al dejar las lágrimas contenidas mientras le reclamaba a su amiga._

_-K__ushina…la albina no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo todo eso sin permitirle defenderse, pos su cabeza jamás había pasado la idea de quitarle al Hokage, aunque la albina reconocía que el hombre era apuesto e inteligente, jamás se atrevería a jugarle tan sucio a esa chica que había sido su única familia y amiga- exactamente- cubrió sus ojos en su travieso flequillo -¿que sientes por Minato kun?-pregunto la albina levantando la mirada con los ojos cristalizados dolidos por la duda de la chica_

_-¿Que siento?...¿que siento? ¡COMO QUE, QUE SIENTO POR EL!-la mirada de la pelirroja se encolerizaba cada vez más- Yata sabes lo que Minato significa para mi, es lo que siempre eh soñado, el hombre que siempre había esperado, el amor de mi vida…sabes que desde que se volvió Hokage cada día lo siento mas lejos de mi alcance y tu, tu… una pobre ninja sin identidad…!Así nada mas te le acercas!! - dijo mas molesta la pelirroja._

_-¿Estas celosa kushina?- pregunto la rubia mientras dejaba de sobarse la mejilla y dolida por las palabras aun sin mostrar sus ojos, de hacerlo Kushina podría ver las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos._

_- ¡Celosa es poco!__… eres una golfa ojala Minato no te ubiera encontrado, ojala nunca te ubiera conocido, de haber sabido nunca te hubiera compartido mis apellidos, me arrepiento de haberte considerado una hermana, te detesto me muero de rabia al saber que Minato te ve de esa manera, de la manera en que jamas me verá- Kushina tenia mucho mas que decir pero las palabras no le salían_

_-¿Por que kushina?-dijo la rubia con tristeza aun dolida por la bofetada y esas palabras tan desgarradoras, para ese momento lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-¿Por qué? …¡POR QUE AMO A MINATO!-grito con toda su furia la pelirroja._

_-¡K__ushina! …- una voz tras la joven pelirroja había cortado de tajo toda su furia_

_-Mi…M__inato…-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro mientras su rostro se ponía al color de su cabellera._

_-Y__o los dejo solos…tienen mucho de que hablar- la albina se da media vuelta sin mostrar sus ojos- por cierto kushina- la albina se detuvo un momento sin mirar a la pareja- lo que viste fue resultado de un juego, tropezamos y me caí sobre Minato, lo estaba persiguiendo por algo que hizo, quería golpearlo, pero perdimos el equilibrio, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a ese pervertido que tiene por maestro… nos vemos luego- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba del lugar para dejarlos solos._

_-K__ushina…lo que dijiste….-el cuarto Hokage estaba tan sonrojado como la pelirroja_

_-Minato kun y-__yo… -la chica no sabia que decir hasta que de repente sintió un sobre protector abrazo-¿Minato?_

_-Y__o también te amo kushina-dijo el chico mientras se separaba del abrazo para depositar un dulce beso en los labios de la joven pelirroja_

_-Al fin se atrevió a declararse- dijo Jiraiya quien espiaba oculto entre unos arbustos_

_-M__as bien…al fin se animaron a confesarse sus sentimientos-dijo la albina escondida entre los mismos arbustos- bueno yo me voy –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie_

_-¿Yata?-dijo al ver la seriedad con lo que lo había dicho_

_-D__ebo preparar mis cosas… tengo una misión de rango S y ya voy con retrazo…-la albina estaba seria, el Sannin no la conocía, pero su tono de voz sonaba amargo_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el sannin._

_-N__o… la persona que mas quiero me dijo una don nadie… me abofeteo…¿cree que me encuentro bien después de eso? además pensó lo peor de mi, pensó que le quería quitar el amor de su vida, nadie puede estar bien después de eso._

_-S__abes… no deberías ir a una misión tan arriesgada en ese estado, tus emociones…_

_-"Un ninja jamás muestra sus emociones"-dijo la chica completamente seria._

_-¿Perdón?-dijo Jiraiya sorprendido._

_-El quinto principio…los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan la razón e interfieren en el cumplimiento del deber, lo que hoy paso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, hasta pronto Jiraiya sama- la chica desaparece entre un remolino de hojas._

_-Así que has aprendido esa técnica de Minato…_

_-Jiraiya sama- se escucho la voz de una pelirroja a su espalda-__ ah visto a Yata chan- pregunto sin soltar la mano del Hokage._

_-Si, la ví –dijo con una sonrisa al ver por fin a esos dos juntos_

_-Tengo que disculparme, me porte muy mal con ella y …- la pelirroja fue interrumpida_

_-T__endrás que esperar a que vuelva de su misión, si es que vuelve-dijo entre dientes mas bien para si mismo, se había quedado con la preocupación de ver a esa chica tan destruida emocionalmente, sin embargo reconocía que la chica tenia agallas para trabajar con sus sentimientos heridos._

_-¿Misión?-dijo la chica mirando a Minato_

_-Ayer por la tarde S__andaime le dio una misión de rango S-contesto el rubio mirando a su ahora novia_

_-¡¿que?!, ¡eso no es posible!-dijo Kushina apenada- ¡tengo que alcanzarla!-dijo decidida a comenzar a correr._

_- Es imposible, __uso la técnica especial del rayo amarillo de Konoha- dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos-quizás así dejes de ser tan impulsiva Kushina-miro con algo de reproche el Sannin- felicidades, hacen una linda pareja-después de eso el ermitaño los deja solos._

-no vi a Kushina durante meses que duro la misión- la albina contaba a los ninjas de la aldea su vida regresando de esa ensoñación- en esa misión… fuimos un equipo de dos…fue entonces cuando, conocí a Hizashi Hyuuga-dijo la mujer sonrojándose un poco mientras veía a Neiji- un ninja poderoso, inteligente y con un gran, gran corazón… mas de una chica de konoha estaba interesado en ser su pareja, quien le diera descendencia a su gran clan hyuga… el mas poderoso de konoha… Lejos estaba de pensar, que su corazón me había elegido.

XD CONTINUARA


End file.
